My son, what have you done ?
by peaceandharmony2304
Summary: This story is set before the events of the first film, just after Tai Lung is defeated by Oogway. Written from the perspective of Shifu, and how he dealt with the situation. Please be kind, this is my first story )
1. Chapter 1

I lay frozen for a split second on the cold, green marble floor of the palace. Sharp pains were beginning to travel from my hip to my chest, but my heart was hurting the most; slowly reaching out to my son who lay as equally frozen in front of me. " Im sorry..." I muttered, being unable to touch him, my hand retreated and my head bowed in shame.

"This is not your fault Shifu ", i felt the comforting hand of my Master place a firm grip on my shoulder. I flinched before slowly nodding my head in some sort of agreement. Oogway gave me his hand to help me up, but i quickly dismissed it and took a few deep breaths before lifting myself up off the floor. The pain was barable for the time being as my adrenaline was rushing through my body minimalising the pain. Oogway passed me his stick, which i took greatfully and leaning on it heavily was able to take the weight off of my leg. " We can't just leave him here Master ", my voice was quite, as i was trying to fight the tears that were building up in my eyes. " The police will be here any moment, it will be best to leave him there for now ... please dont blame yourself Shifu". " How can i not blame myself ?" My words filled with frustration. " I turned him into a monster, that harmless baby leopard i found outside the palace doors. My pride prevented me from seeing what i was creating... for who i was turning him into. I filled his head with lies, i taught him to believe he was the Dragon Warrior... i gave him too much power. " I do not blame you, my old friend. You can give someone power... as much as you like actually; but its what the individual chooses to do with it, how they choose to act... no-one can teach that... not even you, Shifu". I turned my head away from him. For the first time in my life, i could not look my Master in the eye when i spoke. " But you can teach someone the meaning of power, you taught me that ... why couldn't i do the same?".

Before the Great Master could anwser my question, six heavily armoured Rhinoes arrived at the entrance to the jade Palace. " Is this the animal that is responsable for the complete destruction of The Valley Of Peace ?" The main Cop spoke harshley, as he pointed to the Snow Leopard laying by my feet. I gave a quick nod and in no time the police had cuffed him in the finest gear in all of China, placing him in an Iron cage. " This guy is too powerful and dangerous for a normal prison, so we will have him escorted to a private one with over 2000 prisoners, making sure he stays there for life. You don't have to worry about him anymore" The Rhino said with confidence. I stood staring at my son as he was wheeled away; a feeling of regret flew over me, and i was just able to control myself from taking out every Rhino and keeping him locked inside the palace walls instead. I turned my back quickly and let a few tears fall down my cheeks. As the mummbles of the cops began to fade, i turned to my Master who was looking at me with great sorrow. " I know he ment the world to you, but in order to protect..."  
" I know, i know" i interupted. " I'm sorry, but i'de prefere not to talk about it anymore". A light of understanding broke on Oogways face. " How is your hip?"  
"I almost forgot about it until you mentioned it, Sir. It's shattered, im sure". I let out a small laugh and tryed putting pressure on it. I let out a small whimper before excepting the support of my Master. I wrapped my arm around the top of his shell and let him guide me to my room.

He left me alone and i collapsed onto my bed. For a short while i just lay there, listening to the soothing sound of the rain fall down my window. But when my mind starting wondering with the painful reminder of what just happened, i decided to try to occupy myself. Sitting up was beginning to become a challenge, the Adrenaline had stopped and my whimper turned into a small cry of pain. I removed my brown robe revealing my ruffeled up white fur. I sighed and grabbed my night robe that was placed neatly on the cupboard by my bed. Wrapping it round me i slowly stood up and limped over to light the scented candle on the windowsill, adding some comfort to the cold, dark room. I removed the specially designed, closed- toed sandles from my feet and placed them near the door. Sleeping would be the best thing for me right now... i thought to myself. However, sleeping now would only result in nightmares. I had to clear my head, find some sort of peace before i lay down for the night. Placing 4 Candles around the room, i sat down in a more relaxed meditation position, as my leg was too sore to achieve the proper one. I took a deep breath in and then out; repeating this for several minutes. Ignoring the throbbing pain from my hip as best i could, i felt myself start to relax. In my head i pictured a single drop of rain falling. I tried controlling the speed at which it was travelling, slowing it down and then speeding it up again. After a while my mind had relaxed a little, and i decided to try and get some rest. Blowing out the candles, i let the scent fill the room for a minute, before struggeling to my feet and staggering to bed. I was hoping for a calm nights rest... but i couldn't have been more wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the lovely comments =) Hope your enjoying it and thank you for reading. Please leave a review, it will help me out a lot. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or the Characters involved.

Standing in the training hall, i watched my son perform an impressive and powerful kick on the training dummy i bought him for his third birthday. He stood up, his eye's full of delight and pride; a smile so wounderful, it made my knees go weak in an instant. I tried to move forward, to embrace my young warrior... only i seemed stuck to the floor. With all my strength, my devotion, i couldn't reach him. The room began to shake vigorously, and i collapsed to the floor; reaching out to the young leopard who's face was now filled with fear.

" Pappa, Pappa, im scared" he cried out to me. I reached out and with desperation tried to grab his paw and pull him close to me. To comfort him... to protect him.

" Hold on Tai Lung, i won't let anything happen to you... i..."

"promise", the young cub finished for me. I stared at him, my heart beating fast; my hand stretched further, but the cubs hand retreated.

" You promised me !" he shouted. The cubs voice broke into tears. " You lied to me dad, when i needed you most...you weren't there. I trusted you, i believed in you and you betrayed me".

" Tai Lung don't please... i tried, i really did. Your my life. My soul. My son. Please give me your hand, i'll make it right. I swear". My body became weak, my words became meaningless to him. The training hall transformed into a stand alone cliff. Lightning belowed from every direction and rain began to penetrate my body, like a bullet each time. My son arose and a look of recent came across his face. I was pinned to the ground and forced to watch as the young child moved closer to the edge of the cliff...  
" Tai Lung wait !" i cried out.

" If you really love me Pappa ... You'll catch me" The force holding me down vanished and i leaped to my feet. With all my strength i ran for the cub. latching onto his training vest as he fell forward, my hand released its grip, no matter how much i faught to stop it, and watched as my son slipped away from me.

My eyes flew open, my fur drenched in sweat. Trying to catch my breath, i sat up and began to cry. This time i wasn't going to fight the tears. I glanced down at my right hand; the hand that let my son fall in the nightmare and clenched it tight, punching the wall with every bit of anger building up inside me. The wall had cracked and my fist began to bleed... but i felt nothing. Looking out the window, the rain had stopped but the sky still possessed the dark blue tint it had before i lay down for the night. I couldn't bare to sleep again and so decided a walk to the sacred peach tree would help ease my burden.

I removed the crumpled up quilt from over me and grabbed Oogways stick i had placed near the cupboard. My muscles had become tight over the night and standing was proving to be almost impossible. After many attempts i had managed to get on my feet and changed into my traditional brown robe. Placing the sandles on as i left, i limped down the hall and into the wash room to quickly freshen up. Steaming a hot bath, i cleaned my fur and gently massaged my hip for a few minutes, allowing myself time to relax again.

" It was only a nightmare, Shifu" I reminded myself " He knows deep down, everything i did was for him"

After the bath my hip had eased a bit and walking was beginning to get easier. Making my way to the Sacred Peach Tree i stopped, and watched the light of the sun break out over the Valley Of Peace. The villagers had returned and begun to repair the shattered remains of their homes. I did a short bow in respect to their pride and hope before proceeding to the tree.

Resting down beneath it, i gently patted the tree and took a flute from my side pocket. Starting to play a graceful melody, i felt a smile come over me, and i began to feel the rhythm of the song rush through my body. My tail swayed in time and the birds began to join in. A single pink petal fell from a branch and landed on my lap. I stopped playing and examined the small object in my hand; a small gust of wind took the petal and i followed it with keen eyes, as it fell into the grasp of my master.

" I thought i would find you here" Oogway spoke with a sense of delight. " You've been up for a while, have you not ?"

" I have, sir " i replied calmly. " My mind had not yet completely settled, so in fear of another bad dream i decided a warm bath and song would start my day off better". I stroked the flute and placed it back into my pocket. Oogway approached and handed me a smaller stick.

" Here, i think this might be easier to work with" he chuckled. Placing the stick in my hand, i observed it closely for a moment. The wood was oak and down the side was inscripted the sentence, For you Shifu, the gift of my life. Standing up and giving it a tester, i looked to my master and bowed with respect. " It's perfect sir... although i didnt really think i was that small" i chuckled as i measured it up against Oogways.

The Great Master came and put his hand to my heart , and looked me in the eyes. " My dearest friend... and son. There may be a chance for you to restore this burden you carry, if you are willing to believe in yourself". His words were calm and hopeful, but my mind began to fill with confusion and pain. " What do you mean, Master?" i asked nervously.

" A young girl in the orphanage is in need of a family... maybe you can raise her ?

" NO " i said harshley. " No chance, Master, i'm not going there again".

"Your not going there again, Your fulfilling your destiny, Shifu..." The old turtle smiled and handed me the petal. " Do this Shifu, and you will find what you have lost". I turned to the Valley and released the petal. As gracefully as it arrived, i watched as it flew in the direction of the orphanage.

I let out a sigh... " Ok, Master... i will try". 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here =) I also just realised , its not a stick that Ooogway has but is called a Staff... Sorry about that haha =)

I stood for a moment, still and lifeless as if i was still stuck in my nightmare. Watching the Great Master slowly return to the palace, i gave myself some time to reflect. All my emotions began to merge into one and i quickly became light headed.

I would never dream of disobeying Oogway, and i try to never argue; However, for what he is asking from me, i came close to doing so. In my mind i couldn't understand why this was happening to me and why Oogway had chosen me for this task. I began to doubt whether i was even mentally ready to raise another child. The same sharp pain yet again appeared in my chest, the one that i felt as my son lay out cold in front of me; reaching to the tree for support, i glanced up to the sky. The sun had risen above the valley, filling the land with tints of golden light. For a short time i let the warmth and comfort of the wind gently brush against my face. My ears dropped and i closed my eyes; slowing my breathing, i allowed nature to calm me down. After a while my mind became unsettled as i realised i had to face my next phase of the journey... only i wasn't sure how i was going to do it.

"Do this for me Shifu, and you will find what you have lost". Oogways words began to repeat, over and over again in my head. " What does that even mean, master?", i muttered with frustration. I glanced down at my staff and gently ran my hand over the inscription perfectly carved out to me. Nothing confused me more than his wisdom, perhaps because i was always too blind to understand it, or just unwilling to believe in it.

I'de lost my sense of self belief, and a sudden flow of disappointment ran through me. How is it that Oogway still believes in me ... after all this ? He must see that somewhere i am parshley to blame for how Tai Lung turned out. Sighing, i realised i was getting no-where questioning my Master, and carefully positioned myself comfortably onto the staff. My hip was starting to improve, but putting pressure on it, only made it throb.

I began making my way to the Hall Of Warriors, but froze when i walked past the large maroon doors leading to the training hall. Turning to face it, i recalled the many hours i spent here, being trained from a young cub; under the love and guidence of my Master, i thrived. I thrived in my pride and flourished in my skills and ability. This would go on to be the place in which i spent hours training Tai Lung. Watching him grow and develop from a keen kung fu infant to a powerful kung fu master. I thought that was my destiny... the path in which i chose to follow and the one i was given. Fate brought me my son when i heard his whimpers outside the palace gates, i thought to myself in confusion. Oogways words echoed in my mind once more. " Your not going there again, Shifu ... but fulfilling your destiny.

" Fulfilling my destiny... what ?" i whispered baffled by the phrase. After a minute or two the answer became clear to me , it was at that moment i realised. Tai Lung was not my destiny... but this young orphan... this little girl is. I hadn't even asked of her name when Oogway mentioned her, i didn't know who she was or why she needed me , but i had to find her and bring her home. A slight weight had lifted from my shoulders as i excepted the new path laid down before me. I turned away from the entrance to the training hall and proceeded down the yard and into the Hall Of Warriors in search of Oogway.

The old turtle was balanced calmly on his staff, meditating by the pearl green pool in the centre of the room. He must have sensed my presence, as he gracefully got down and turned to face me. I bowed and glanced up to see him smiling at me, his eyes filled with pride. " Master " i spoke respectfully, " i understand what i must do, but i wouldn't have realised it without your wisdom. Thank you." "Nonsense my son, you would have realised, just not as quickly". I returned the smile and left for the village.

Approaching the end of the 2000 stairs to the Jade Palace, i looked in astonishment at the piles of rubbel from the many fires of now non-exsistant buildings. Shattered remains of homes lay all around, but villagers remained strong and were working together to repair the damage that surrounded them. Some buildings had returned to a small state of normality and the few remaining Inns were working hard to house the most unfortunate ones.

The Orphanage was a 10 minute walk from the palace and i stopped just short from the main entrance, quickly making sure i looked respectable, i straightened my robe and knocked on the gate. An old sheep came to greet me, a look of desperation and fear upon her frail face. She knew i was here for the girl, but why was she so afraid ?. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the first section of conversation between Shifu and Tigress , all rights belonged to Kung Fu Panda - Lengends of Awesomeness ( Secrets of the furious five ... the scene is too cute to change ^-^ ) i just added the feelings afterwards. The next update might be in a few days as i am having a few technical problems, but i will try to update as quickly as i can.

" You must be Master Shifu ? " The old sheep choked, her voice ruff and unsettled.

" I am, and you must be the owner ? i replied modestly.

" That's right, but please, call me Mary. You arrived at a desperate time. I'm afraid a majority of the other children no longer feel safe, and as their protector it is my job to make sure the problem is resolved. I have no where else to turn and no-one is willing to take her... turning to a Master may be her only hope now. Come... i will talk on the way.

Following her inside, i took the chance to observe my surroundings. The building was a circular shape, and all around lay the many dormitories of the orphans; each presented with a small Rosemary basket hanging outside the doors... all except one. In the centre lay an open space only occupied my a small array of picnic tables, each one holding a small lantern and a pot of flowers.

Approaching one of the benches, Mary turned to face me and slowly pointed her finger towards the singled out door. " She won't allow me to put a Rosemary basket outside, and she just destroyed the last one i put there. She destroyed everything that i gave her, i just don't know what to do anymore. The other children run away from her in fear and it only infuriates her more. The old sheep said shamefully.

"Do you not think she just wants some comfort, to be understood and listened too ?" i asked honestly. " If it is ok with you, i would like to have a word with her for a moment". Giving her a reasuring smile, the sheep nodded and i turned to approach the door. Surely she can't be as dangerous as there making her out to be ? i thought to myself as i took hold of the handle. She's just a child. Slowly opening the door i was faced with a trail of destruction.  
The walls were punctured with fist sized holes and blades of glass lay scattered around the floor. What i assumed to be her bed had returned to individual planks of wood, laying in a heap at the corner of the room. Stepping further inside and closing the door, i saw a ball of fuzzy Orange and Black fur in front of me.. I became overwhelmed by how much power this child possessed, and frightening visions of Tai Lungs rage flashed before my eyes. Trying to desperately shake the scenes from my head, i felt determined to fix my mistake and finally teach someone the true meaning of power, as my Great Master had taught me.

" Hello " i said gently trying to sound as comforting as i could manage. " I am Shifu, i am ..."

"Afraid" the cub interupted aggressively.

"No" i replied quickly. She seemed taken back by my confidence but a look of animosity appeared on her face, and she proceeded to put up a fierce front. " Well you should be, I am Tigress... Tigress the monster" she cried out. " A monster that nobody wants", her words filled with hurt and her voice became weak. Resting her head on her lap, she began to cry.

"You are not a monster, you are just a little girl", i told her reassuringly, and her head shot up quickly. She seemed suprised; no-one had ever spoken to her like this before. She only knew the treatment of an outcast. I could see my words soothed her and i glanced down at the only piece of furniture in the room still standing. A smooth brown wooden table, and on top where placed 3 dominoes, picking one up i handed it to Tigress. " Let us play ". Slowly she took the object from my hand and the domino shattered, throwing a chunk across the room. I gracefully caught it in my hand and placed it on the table. " You must learn to control your strength " i told her wisely.

Handing her another , she took it, only this time a look of deep concentration covered her face. Again the domino shattered and she threw it to the floor. " I can't do it... i'm just to powerful " the cub said half heartedly. " You can do it, Tigress, you just have to practice more, you can't always expect to get it right on your first few attempts, or maybe even your one hundredth... but eventually you will get there, if you just believe in yourself". Handing her the last dominio from the table, i turned around to leave. " Wait, your not going are you ? " the cub asked quickly. " I will be back tomorrow for the start of your training... i'm not going to give up on you", i said with a quick smile. " As long as you don't give up on yourself".

" I won't , i promise ... Your the first person to believe in me , and i won't let you down, Shifu ". I felt my body go numb and a small sense of pride came over me ... i won't let you down either i thought to myself as i left the room to return back to the palace. 


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in two days i was able to witness the feeling of a calm nights sleep. The sun shone brightly through my bedroom window, and the feeling of it's warmth soothed me. Sounds of the birds sweet morning melody filled the room and carried with it small tints of joy. Getting out of bed and stretching out and gave a satisified yawn. My hip was improving rapidly, and no longer relied on my staff to get me around; but i carried it with me anyway as a reminder of Oogways faith in me. Getting changed into my robe and sandles, i made my way to the Hall Of Warriors for a quick meditation session to set me on my way.

Placing myself comfortably infront of the pool green pearl, i lit three candles and placed them around me in a simple triangle shape before following my usual routine to inner peace. Just as my body was beggining to relax, i was destracted my the sounds of footsteps approaching me. My ears began to twitch frantically, and getting frustrated i blew out the candles and stood up.

"Oh master, it's just you" i replied with a sigh. " Sorry if i interrupted you, Shifu" Oogway apolagised respectfully. "No not at all master " i reasured him. He smiled gently and continued to speak. " I just wanted to know how you got on at the Orphanage yesterday... i see you returned without the girl ?" The old turtle asked suprised.

" Yes sir, i did. Only because i feel that it might be too soon to adopt her, she's finding it hard to trust people." I spoke truthfully. However, i made it clear it to her, that she is no longer as alone as she feels she is. I won't give up on her, it's just a matter of learning to control her strength and aggression. Once she has figured that out, i'll give her one last shot at finding a proper family."

" And if that doesn't work out ?" My master questioned wisely. " If it doesn't work out, then i shall raise her myself" i replied calmly, my voice was confident and dedicated which seemed to ease Oogway, who nodded in agreement before placing his hand to my shoulder. "You have made me very proud , Shifu. This is a tough task, but i know you will do whats right by this child, and perhaps even bring peace to yourself". A feeling of shock crossed me, as i never realised just how much peace i had inside me already, after just one day with the young cub. "Thank you, Master" i bowed in respect and smiled greatfully before leaving once more for the orphanage.

As i arrived at the gates i could hear the many laughters and shouts of the young children, as they played outside in the bright early morning son. Knocking on the door i was greeted not my the elderly owner, but by a young goose who stood with wide friendly eyes; clenching a book in his wings he spoke nervously. " Hello, sir " his voice became weak and tremberly and he looked down to the in embarresment, i gave a friendly chuckle to sooth his nerves. " Hello, young boy... may i come in ?". He nodded quickly and moved aside to let me pass. Pushed gently by his friend, the pair quickly rushed off giggling and shouting as they went. Continuing inside, i began to search for the cub, but she didn't seem to be outside with the rest of the children.

" Ah, Master Shifu, how lovely to see you again", turning around i saw Mary walking towards me, slowly cradeling a young baby in her arms. " Are you looking for Tigress, if so she is in her dormitory ?" The sheep replied wearily.

" Thats right, i've come to take her out for the morning, if thats alright with you ? she will only be gone for an hour or so" i smiled. "Thats's fine. She has grown quite fond of you, Master" Mary laughed spiritedly. I was taken back my the comment as i didn't want to become too attatched in case she was able to find a family on the next adoption day. Trying to not let it bother me, i gave a quick nod and proceeded to her room.

Opening the door, i saw the cub sitting in the corner and throwing the remaining dominio from yesterdays lesson in the air and catching it as it fell. Looking around to see me, a bright smile rose upon her face and her eyes widened with joy. " Shifu, look i can catch it and it won't break in my hand" she proudly presented the dominio too me and laughed happily. I smiled back and took the dominio from her tiny paw. " You see, i told you, you could do it if you just believed in yourself" i reminded her whilst rubbing the top of her head playfully. I couldn't help but bond with the girl, as i seemed to be the only one which she seeked comfort and joy from, and in my mind i already felt as if she was my own.

" Come with me, it's time for your second lesson". Moving out the way of the open door Tigress ran outside excitedly before turning around to face me. " Wait, where are we going?" she asked confused. " you'll see, but your going to have to calm down for the lesson to work " i warned her. She nodded her head in agreement, and stood patiently waiting for me to lead the way.

After a 15 minute walk from the Orphanage we had finally arrived at our destination. A small meadow filled with luxurious green grass and through the centre lay a small trickeling stream occupied by a single Cherry Blossom tree. It was here that Oogway taught me the basics of meditation when i was a young cub and the memories were warm and welcoming to me.

" This is beautiful" Tigress replied with delight. " Yes, it is" i laughed as i approached the stream. I turned to face her, as she stood eagerly , admiring every move that i made. Her determination quickly filled me with a sense of hope and pride.

" This lesson requires concentration, patience, a soft hand and a steady heart" i told her calmly, beginning to move my arms in a graceful flowing motion. slowing my breathing i allowed the flow to pass through my body, i started to sway in perfect time and the young tiger tried to follow my movement keenly. I stopped and watched as she began to immitate me, and quickly becoming unbalanced she fell to the floor.

"Ouch, it's harder than it looks" She mummled whilst rubbing the grass from her jacket. Lending her my hand and pulling her up , i helped her into the correct starting position. " Try again... slow your breathing and don't rush into moving your body. Get the balance right with your arms first". She nodded, and watched as i repeated the method again. After several attempts the cub began to move gracefully in time and shocked by how quick she had picked it up; she ran excitedly over and hugged me tight.

"Thank you Shifu, i can do anything when i'm with you" Tigress looked up and smiled at me. My heart melted as i seen just how much i ment to this child, how much she admired me and needed me. It was only in my presense that she smile and play; be open and happy. I couldn't help but feel the need to protect her and holding her close i made my decision. Moving her away slightly, i lent down to her level and looked her in the eyes. " Tigress" i stated calmly, smiling and holding her paw. " How would you like to come home with me, to the Jade Palace". The cubs eyes filled with tears as she nodded quickly and began to cry. " Really, Shifu... you'll adopt me" she stuttered.

"If that is what you want" i laughed back , and she leaped into my arms. " Yes , Yes more than anything!" she shouted excitedly. "Come, lets share the news with the owner and take you home" Taking her hand we both walked back in the direction of the Orphanage.


End file.
